


Come and eat your breakfast - Kinktober Week 2

by FrenchieMarz



Category: Choices: the Nanny Affair, The Nanny Affair (Visual Novel)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, F/M, Food Play, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Mommy/Daddy - Freeform, Morning Cuddles, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchieMarz/pseuds/FrenchieMarz
Summary: Week 2 of Kinktober. I'm 2 weeks behind schedule HAHA. Enjoy !
Relationships: Anna Houston Dalton/Sam Dalton
Kudos: 7





	Come and eat your breakfast - Kinktober Week 2

**Author's Note:**

> Week 2 of Kinktober. I'm 2 weeks behind schedule HAHA. Enjoy !

The delicate golden light of early spring mornings was bathing the bedroom. Anna was still sleeping, despite the bright atmosphere.  
Sam was well awake beside her. Leaning on his right side, he was watching her lovingly, taking in the view of her beautifully illuminated half naked body, tangled in the soft cotton sheets. His free hand lingered a moment on her growing belly. His wonderful wife had entered her second trimester a few weeks ago, and their desire for each other took a whole new turn.  
  
Sam got out of bed. He turned out to be very caring for her. Of course, he already was before she got pregnant. But from the moment she shared her secret with him, his heart was so full of joy and love, for Anna, for his sons, and for this baby they decided to create together.  
He came back in their bedroom with a tray, where he displayed some things for their breakfast: a floral tea (her favorite), just hot enough, a coffee mug for him, some fresh cubes of pineapple, pear and grapefruit (she had a new passion for these since a few months), homemade granola, and a little bowl of fromage blanc with a bit of maple syrup. She was still asleep when he entered the room, so he put down the tray on the bench at the end of the bed.  
  
“ _Anna, my love, wake up_ ” he softly whispered in her ear, one of his hands touching the underwear on her hip.  
  
She grumbled, moving a bit. He smirked, crawling in bed again. He kissed her cheek first. “ _Anna..._ ”. Then her neck. “ _...your breakfast..._ ”. His hand started to skim her side, his lips now brushing the skin of her shoulder. “ _...is served..._ ”.  
  
She sleepily giggled while he caressed her thigh. “ _Hmmm… you know I'm ticklish there_ ” she mumbled, while waking up, her eyes still closed.  
  
“ _Hello there. Isn't your mom grumpy this morning, little apple?_ ” he said, kissing her belly, his hands still roaming along her body.  
  
“ _Hey! Careful Mr. Dalton, or you'll be denied kisses!_ ” said Anna, laughing, her fingers running through his thin silky hair. She had experienced the first moves a few days ago, but she was still surprised when the baby decided to kick inside. “ _Oh! Someone like your voice! Did you feel that?_ ” she said with both surprise and joy in her tone.  
  
“ _I did! Oh my gorgeous mommy! I love you, love you, love you!_ ” he answered while planting multiple quick kisses everywhere on her belly.  
  
“ _Well, this mom needs a good morning kiss from her sexy husband. So come over here daddy!_ ” Anna said giggling from the sensation of his stubble softly scratching her skin while he kissed his way up to her lips. He kissed her feverishly, a fire slowly building between them. Her hands slowly travelled from his jaw to his chest.  
  
“ _Hum-hum-hum, you need to eat first_ ”. He broke the kiss and stood to carry the tray in bed.  
  
“ _Such a tease!... Mmmh, bring breakfast to mama!_ ” she said as she sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard. She grabbed her mug of tea and smelled the warm liquid with her eyes closed. She always did. That’s what he loved about her, these little details.  
  
She was about to taste the fromage blanc, when she noticed there was no spoon on the tray.  
“ _You forgot the spoons, Sam_ ” she said, with her mouth full of juicy grapefruit. He instantly plunged is finger in the bowl, and ate the smooth yogurt.  
Anna laughed. “ _Seems good, can I have some of that?_ ”. He looked into her eyes, and definitely found what he was searching for. He dove his finger in the bowl again, but this time, Anna took his hand and suggestively licked it. He gulped loudly at the sight.  
  
“ _Delicious!_ ” she said. He noticed some yogurt on the corner of her mouth. He leant forward, and captured the fromage blanc with his lips, eagerly licking hers. Her mouth opened slightly, but he pulled back. Looking intensely at him, she stood up and put the tray out of bed, keeping the little bowl on her nightstand. When she sat on the bed again, the fire was tangible.  
  
She plunged one of her fingers in the bowl one more time, and without breaking eye contact, applied the cold smooth yogurt on her bare nipple.  
“ _You’re in the mood for challenge? Come and eat your breakfast then_ ”. He gulped again, but leant towards her breast, mesmerized. His mouth touched her skin, his tongue alternating between licks and suctions. Her eyes fluttered closed, moans escaping her mouth.  
  
Her hands were frantically running and gripping his soft hair, while his tongue was dancing on her breasts. Suddenly, he grabbed her waist, and spinned their bodies to lay her back on the bed. Anna giggled with surprise and locked her gaze with his, the fire burning bright now.  
  
“ _What will I do with you now?_ ” said Sam, his eyes wandering over her body. “ _I could…_ ” his fingers started to skim her side “ _…do this_ ”. He was feeling her shivers and her body tensing up from anticipation. “ _Or maybe…_ ” his hands were now traveling on her inner thigh, coming up really slowly, while he was kissing her lower belly, coming dangerously closer to her pelvis “ _…this_ ”.  
  
Her eyes closed, Anna was tugging on the sheets. Just when she thought he was heading lower, she felt his body move away from her, causing her to open her eyes to see what he was doing.  
“ _What… why are you…_ ” before seeing him next to the closet. He turned around with one of her silk shawl in his hands. She lay on her side, and grinned naughtily. “ _Oh! Are you gonna tie me up , Mr. Dalton?_ ”.  
  
“ _Good idea Mrs. Dalton, but not this time. Now, you're just gonna have to use other senses than your sight. Lay back_ ”. Biting her lower lip, she complied without a word. He approached, sat down next to her, and delicately tied the shawl over her eyes. Sam brought his lips a few inches from hers, she could definitely feel his hot breath on her skin. Her breathing started to speed up, her mouth opened, waiting for his kiss. “ _Be nice_ ” he said, finally meeting her lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
Now unable to see anything, all her senses delightfully increased. She could hear the sound of his breathing, feel the heat radiating from his body, even inches apart, smell his oxidized perfume lingering on his neck.  
The next thing she felt was the freshness and the creaminess of yogurt on her lips. Anna shivered from both surprise and pleasure, before opening slightly her mouth to let Sam's thumb covered in fromage blanc enter. She licked and sucked it, her hand blindly searching for him. He finally grabbed it, and placed it on his hard manhood. She started to slowly go up and down, regularly brushing around his tip, while sucking his finger.  
  
She could hear his groans and his breathing coming faster. Sam caught another bit of yogurt and applied it on her skin, from her neck to belly button. She moaned from the feeling of his fingers barely touching her and the coolness of the creamy yogurt. Not knowing what he was doing, she arched her back and bit her lip when the tip of his tongue started to remove the yogurt very slowly. He occasionally devoured her skin, slightly deviating from his way to play with her breasts. “ _Sam… Mmmh_ ” she said, loudly, while tightening her grip, causing him to moan against her skin, the sound echoing through her body.  
  
He resumed licking the creamy breakfast until there was nothing left. “ _You’re the most delicious plate I have ever ate onto_ ” Sam said, before kissing her belly again and again. His hand finally travelled down, right where she wanted him, needed him. His fingers started to move around her swollen spot tenderly, intermittently slipping to her entrance, teasing her devilishly. Her free hand laced with his busy fingers, while she was still massaging him gently but faster, matching her own pleasure.  
  
“ _Touch yourself, Anna_ ” he said, tenderly but firmly, his fingers giving her space to concentrate lower. She was feeling amazingly alive, her blinded sight allowing her to truly give in to her sensations. She was feeling powerful with her hands pleasuring not only him, but herself too. She was tracing circles around her sweet spot, when Sam delicately dove two fingers inside her, synchronizing his speed with her movements.

Seeing his wife squirm under both their touches, hearing her moan, feeling her around him was driving him dangerously closer to the edge. Anna was about to fall too, overcome by all her sensations. "Sam... Oh my God... Sam, yes!" she screamed as she came, trapping his fingers between her legs.

He crashed onto her opened lips, swallowing her moaning twitchy breath. She kissed him back and her hand tightened. Even if she could not see him, she could feel him tense more and more. He finally left her lips, put his forehead against hers, unable to contain his husky groans of pleasure.

She speeded up until she felt the warm liquid spread on her fingers and his hardness throbbing regularly. She smiled, the satisfaction from this delicious morning washing over them both.


End file.
